ASAL KAU BAHAGIA
by One Ay
Summary: " Aku Harus Bagaimana Agar Kau Bahagia..? " " Aku Harus Apa Agar Kau Bahagia..? " " Apa Yang Harus Ku Lakukan Agar Kau Bahagia..? " "Haruskah Ku Relakan Kau Kembali Kepadanya Agar Kau Bahagia..? " " Tapi Bagaimana Dengan Aku..?" " Aku Rela Kau Dengannya Asalkan Kau Bahagia.." Twoshot


**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **Warning : AU,OCC,TYPO, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN LAINNYA**

 **No Flame**

.

.

.

 **ASAL KAU BAHAGIA BY ARMADA BAND**

 _ **NARUTO**_

Cinta yang terbalaskan.. Siapa yang tidak bahagia..? Kisah cinta yang sempurna bukan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak bisa ku lupakan, Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ingin mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.. senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajahku sepanjang hari ini, bahkan teman ku sampai mengataiku agak gila, tapi ku hanya tertawa bukan tawa lucu tapi BAHAGIA.

Semalam aku tak pernah segugup itu, tak pernah senervous itu, tak pernah setakut itu, tak pernah sebahagia itu..

Hahhh aku semakin tak bisa untuk tidak senyum mengingatnya..

 **29 MAY - HARI PERTUNANGAN SASUKE x SAKURA**

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan sabahat, rival, saudara terbaikku.. siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasuke-teme orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, yang tidak ada duanya di dunia. Si teme bertunangan dengan cinta pertamanya, Sakura gadis musim semi yang teramat dia cintai. Mengenang perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura yang tak peka bahkan tak pernah sadar bahwa Sasuke mencintainya setengah hidup. Tapi yang namanya jodoh tak akan lari kemana. Sejauh apapun dia jika dia memang yang sudah Tuhan pilihkan tak akan lari kemana.

Begitu juga dengan ku.. hmm kurasa..

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian.." ucap Naruto pada Sasuke sambil merangkulnya..

"Hn. thanks dobe.." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis..

"yaa, Hei Saku.. selamat yaa.. " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersernyum

" Ya terimakasih.. " Sakura membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Dobe, bagaimana rencana mu..? ini moment yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya, jangan tunggu sampai dia di ambil pria lain" unjar Sasuke walaupun ada ketidaksukaan pada rencana sahabatnya ini tapi dia tetap mensupportnya.

" Hahh entahlah.." balasnya sambil menatap sendu Gadis yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya samping meja sebelah kanan ballroom.

" Sasuke-kun benar, apalagi kaliankan sudah dekat tak ada salahnya kau mencoba.. Dia gadis yang baik, Aku sangat setuju kau dengannya.. Bukannya orang tuanya menyukaimu untuk jadi menantu mereka..?" kata Sakura menyakinkan.

" Hahh Aku akan mengatakan padanya hari ini.." ucap Naruto dan pergi begitu saja

"Good luck Naruto.." Guman Sasuke.

 _ **SASUKE**_

Sasuke tahu semuanya, dia tahu bagaimana Naruto menyukai ah bukan mencintai Hinata, gadis manis, lugu itu.. Sejak SMA Naruto menyukainya secara diam-diam..

Entah sejak kapan tapi Saat kami sekelas di kelas X, Naruto selalu berusaha melakukan pendekatan, mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bersama, jalan bareng. Hinata pun tanpa ragu mengandeng tangan Naruto, peluk Naruto saat boncengan motor. Terlihat mereka seperti TTM..

Tapi seakan Ingin menguji perasaan Naruto pada Hinata. Saat kelas 2 Hinata jadian dengan Gaara, tanpa rasa bersalah Hinata dan Gaara masuk ke kelas dengan berpegangan tangan. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar mereka berdua dengan entengnya mengatakan di depan kelas mereka sudah jadian. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, bahkan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka padahal kelihatan dia kecewa sangat kecewa.

Bukan mau ikut campur urusan orang lain tapi kalau sudah menyangkut keluargaku, Sakura dan Naruto aku tak akan pernah tinggal diam.

Saat aku ingin, ingin marah pada Hinata.. Naruto melarangku.

katanya jika itu pilihan Hinata dia mau apa, memaksa, melarang, Naruto sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya teman tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Brengsek skali wanita itu saat perlu saja dia baik pada Naruto. kesal sekali aku..

Kalau ku bilang ini karma untuk Hinata baru 3 bulan pacaran, Dia dan gaara putus karena Gaara pindah ke suna dan ada Gosip Gaara pindah karena ia akan Bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Hinata memang terlihat biasa aja, entah mungkin dia pandai menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tapi aku tak peduli, untuk apa? bagiku dia gadis brengsek..

Kabar kandasnya Hubungan Hinata dan Gaara menjadi bahan gosip hampir seisi sekolah pasalnya mereka tak menyangka Hinata jadian dengan Gaara padahal dekantnya dengan Naruto, banyak yang mengatakan itu ada karma bagi Hinata.

Hinata cuek bebek aja apa kata orang tentangnya,dia bahkan tak peduli dengan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Naruto dia mulai menjaga jarak dengan Hinata di hari Hinata jadian dengan Gaara. Sampai Hinata putuspun di tetap memberi jarak antara mereka berdua, Sakit hati tentu saja siapa yang tidak sakit hati orang yang kita suka jadian dengan orang lain.

Mereka seakan hanya sebatas teman kelas aja tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Sampai mereka kelas 3 pun hubungan Hinata dan Naruto tak berubah, tetap sama teman kelas.

Mungkin ini yang namanya cinta Mati, sekeras apapun kita melupakannya, menghancurkannya, melepaskannya tak akan pernah bisa Hilang, Naruto tetap mencintai bahkan sangat Mencintainya sampai tak tertahankan.

Jodoh mungkin saja, Mereka kembali satu Universitas walaupun beda Falkultas.

" Kau menolak cewek lagi Dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke Saat mereka sedang santai di cafe

" Hmm" guman Naruto sambil menyesap jusnya

" Kenapa kau tak coba berpacaran saja, dari pada kau jones.."

" Itu sama saja ku permainkan perasaannya, Dan bagaimana aku bisa pacaran kalau di hatiku hanya dia dan selalu dia.." Ucap Naruto menatap jalanan dengan tatapan sendu

"Lup.."

"Aku pergi" potong Naruto dan berlalu begitu saja

"Dasar rubah bodoh" umpat Sasuke

Naruto selalu menghindar saat Sasuke menasehatinya soal Hinata.

Banyak hal yang terjadi diluar pemikiran manusia, yang tak terbayangkan terjadi begitu saja. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti alur kehidupan saja.

Satu tahun di universitas seakan hanya seminggu, sangking banyak tugas yang harus di kerjakan membuat semua Mahasiswa berkencan dengan laptop atau komputer setiap malamnya.

 _ **NARUTO**_

Aku tak tahu ini keberuntungan atau memang jalan kehidupanku begini, Aku kembali dekat dengannya setelah bertemu di tepat fotocopy di seberang kampus. Karena sudah larut malam dan hanya kami berdua yang mengantri di tempat fotocopy, sebenarnya kamilah antrian paling belakang menungu giliran. Karena sudah malam aku tak mungkin membiarkannya pulang sendiri dengan bus, apalagi dia seorang gadis. Bukan karena dia Hinata lantas aku mengantarnya pulang, mungkin kalau temanku yang lain akan ku lakukan hal yang sama.

Seakan mengulang masa lalu kami di SMA, Aku selalu mengantarnya pulang dengan motor.

Sejak hari itu kami makin dekat, dan selalu bersama. Ada hal yang menghantuiku.. gosip itu, gosip tentang Hinata belum bisa move on dari Gaara, karna sampai sekarang Dia tak pernah berpacaraan dan selalu menolak para pria yang menyatakan perasaan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengalir, hubungan kami mengalir sampai menemukan akhir hubungan ini, berakhir bahagia atau sebaliknya.. entahlah..

 **KEMBALI DI HARI PERTUNANGAN SASUSAKU**

" Hadirin sekalian terima kasih sudah hadir malam ini, sudah berbahagia bersama kami atas pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura." ucap Itachi, perwakilan seluruh keluarga besar.

"Sakura aku pamit pulang yaa.." Pamit Hinata dan sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat pada kuduanya.

" Terima kasih Hinata sudah datang.." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata. Sementara Sasuke memilih pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sungguh Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan Hinata. Hinata dan Sakura tahu itu. Tapi untuk menghargai Naruto, Sasuke dengan setengah hati mengundang Hinata.

"Aku juga pamit ya Saku.." ucap Naruto

"Ia, thanks sudah datang, oh dan sekalian saja kau antar Hinata pulang" sahut Sakura

" Itu pasti, Ayo Hinata.." Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ballroom.

"Semoga kau bahagia Naruto.." Ucap Sakura lirih

Bukan Sasuke saja yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata. Dia, Sakura hanya Sakura saja yang pernah melihat Naruto menangis tanpa suara sambil tersenyum pahit. Mereka bertiga Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto mulai dari kandungan sudah berteman sampai saat ini.

 _ **SAKURA**_

Siapa bilang aku tak marah, bahkan aku ingin memaki Hinata karena telah mempermaikan perasaan Naruto. Tapi bukan hakku memaksakan perasaan Hinata pada Naruto.

Saat jam istirahat di hari pengumuman hubungan Gaara dan Hinata, aku mengikuti Naruto yang menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah, aku tahu dia sakit, sakit hati.

Kemarin dia datang ke rumahku mengacaukan tidur siang ku. Hanya untuk mengatakan dia akan menembak Hinata besok sepulang sekolah. Dia bahkan bercerita banyak hal tentang Hinata.

Naruto selalu curhat padaku semua hal tentang Hinata.

Melihat sahabat yang kita sayangi di lukai membuat ku merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin ku mendekat dan memberi dia semangat, tapi kutahu dia butuh waktu sendiri. Ku hanya memandangnya dari jauh, sebenarnya ku sedikit takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi ku yakin dia tak sebodoh itu hanya karena patah hati dia bunuh diri.

Aku tak menyangkah sampai seperti ini luka yang Hinata goreskan pada hati Naruto.

Aku tak tahan, segera ku hampiri dia dan memeluknya, pelukan sebagai saudara tentunya.

Kami hanya diam, awalnya ku pikir hebat juga dia tak menangis ternyata ku salah.

Saat Naruto menarik kepalanya di bahuku..

Dia berguman " it's ok, don't worry.. I'm okay.." dia tersenyum pahit sambil mengeluarkan airmatanya. Lucu aku yang menangis tersedu-sedu melihatnya.

"Hei hulk kenapa kau menangis.. siapa yang patah hati disini heh? " ejek Naruto padaku

"Hikss,.. da..dasar Rubah bodoh.." ku cubir keras-keras pipinya, dia pun meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini hah?" ucap seseorang dingin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke-kun.

"Kalian seenaknya pergi tanpa mengajakku" Rajuk Sasuke, hahaha mereka tidak akan pernah tahu Sikap Sasuke-kun kalau sudah berkumpul begini..

"hehehehe kau si main pergi kekantin aja.." Ucap Sakura

"Hahh" Sasuke menghela napas dan duduk di samping Sakura..

"Besokkan weekend Bagaimana kalau kita ke resort Itachi-nii? , Katanya ada wahana baru.." Usul Sasuke

"Boleh Juga" Unjar Naruto, seakan melupakan sakit hatinya

" Baiklah pulang Sekolah kita langsung pergi.." putus Sakura

Hingga jam istirahat berakhir mereka bertiga bercanda di taman belakang sekolah, dengan segala kekonyolan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya ingin Naruto tak terpuruk dengan sakit hatinya, tak ingin sang sahabat berlarut-larut akan patah hatinya.

Mereka bertiga ya mereka Sahabat, Rival, Keluarga, Saudara, yang saling Menopang.

Kulajukan Mobilku dengan kecepatan rata-rata, aku sangat gugup.

Aku binggung apakah ini keputusan tepat, ah tapi dari pada ku menyesal seperti waktu itu aku akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Hinata emm ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan, tapi kita cari tempat yang pas yaa"Kata ku berusaha tenang tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku melajukan mobilku ke taman yang paling dekat.

sudah 15 menit kami duduk di bangku taman, tapi seakan mulutku di lem aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun, sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja..?" tanya Hinata

"Hahh, janji padaku kita tetap menjadi teman kalau kau menolakku" ucap Naruto

"Ya aku janji."

"Hinata, aku cuma pria bodoh yang menyimpan perasaan selama 5 tahun ini, mulai dari kita kelas 1 SMA sampai detik ini.." jeda Naruto, Dia mengatakannya sambil menatap lagit malam yang penuh bintang, kemudian menatap Hinata dan mengengam tangan dingin Hinata.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu selama ini, tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, semakin hari-semakin tak bisa ku pendam.. Aku pikir aku bisa bertahan dan tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa.."

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, menyanyangimu sebagai seorang lelaki.."

"Adakah tempat untukku di hatimu? ruang yang kecil saja..?"

"Adakah kesempatan untukku bersamamu..?"

"Adakah sedikit perasaanmu untuk ku..? perasaan cintamu?"

"Aku seperti seorang pengemis ahahahah" Naruto tertawa garing

"Tapi aku serius padamu.." ucap Naruto Tegas, menatap Hinata.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping Hidupku, pria bodoh ini..?" lirih Naruto

Hinata memandang Sendu Naruto...

"Aku yang Bodoh Naruto-kun... Aku yang bodoh..aku bodoh..hikss.." Hinata Menangis mengeratkan ngengaman tangannya pada Naruto

"Aku yang salah.. aku.. aku.." lanjutnya

"Maafkan aku..maaf..maaf..maaf..maaf.."Hinata Makin terisak

"H-he-hei... aku salah ngomong yaa?" Ucao naruto Teerbata-bata dan merangkul Hinata

"Lu-lupakan yang kukatakan tadi" lanjut Naruto dengan kaku

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupakan..?" Balas Hinata

"Ak-aku..Mau.." Hinata berguman menatap Naruto dengan yakin

"Eh.. Ka-kau ma-mau.., maksudnya.. kamu mau jadi pendampingku..?" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Ya.. aku mau" Ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulus..

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak mimpikan.. astaga jangan-jangan aku mabuk.." Ucap Naruto tak percaya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Hahahahhah... Naruto-kun lucu hahaha.."

Naruto berdiri dan menarik Hinata dalam Pelukannya..

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan ku kesempatan.." Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan menangkup pipi Hinata.

"Aku janji aku akan membahagiankanmu.. " lanjutnya dan Tanpa ijin mencium bibir Hinata, Hanya mempelkannya kuat, Hinata yang kaget kemudian tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, memeluk erat pinggang prianya. Ciuman pertama, ya ini ciuman pertama mereka.

 _ **HINATA**_

 _ **'Maafkan aku pernah melukai Naruto-kun Terlalu dalam, maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkanmu, maafkan aku karena tak pernah bisa menjauh darimu, maafkan aku karena tak bisa melepaskanmu Naruto-kun, Hatiku Hanya mencintaimu dari dulu sampai detik ini. Tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, aku membuatmu hancur tapi aku tak bisa-tak bisa jika jauh darimu, aku egois ya itu aku, yang hanya menginginkan dirimu hanya untukku.. Ku mohon biarkan aku seperti ini bersamamu selamanya, ijinkan aku memperbaikinya.. memperbaiki kesalahan ku.. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Kita akan bahagia, aku ingin bahagia bersamamu.. Karena kaulah Bahagiaku..'**_

Kadang ku berpikir bahwa Hubungan ini tak akan berlangsung lama, Tapi nyatanya sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Hinata akan menjadi pendamping Hidupku, kebahagianan ku..

Ya Tuhan jika terimakasih.. engkau telah menjawab doaku..

Penantian ku dan doaku terjawab sudah, selangkah lagi semuanya akan Berubah..

Ku hanya berdoa, Kami akan bersama selamanya.. Berada dalam bertandingan Hidup dan Kami akan berjuang bersama-sama agar kami selesai dan menang bersama.

Aku Bahagia ya aku bahagia.. Terimakasih..

 **...**

 **TBC...**

.

.

 _ **Hallo..**_

 _ **Diriku baper dengan lagu ini...**_

 _ **Jangan lupakan Typo yang bertebaran..**_

 _ **Jangan tanya kenapa saya bisa update cerita baru tapi yang lama di abaikan..**_

 _ **Have A Good Day..**_

 _ **Setiap penulis pasti punya gaya masing-masing..**_

 _ **Mohon maaf bila ada ketidakjelasan dalam penulisan saya..**_

 _ **Ay*_^**_


End file.
